RakuenFanatic
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: A story that just came out of nowhere, really! Sabrina hates Krad. krad SEEMS to hate ehr but has a plan. one day when they're alone in the library he impliments this plan..... What happens? Krad/OC, implied Satoshi/OC


Rakuen~Fanatic

Sabrina hated Krad with a passion. His snobby attitude, like he was better than her than everyone including his own brother, the way the girls at their school seemed to fawn over him and just made that attitude even worse, it sickened her.

_Kimi wo wana ni kakemashou _

_mado no nai heya de  
_

So being locked in the library with the angelic blonde was angering to the black haired tomboy beyond any words could describe. She wanted to wring out his pale neck.

She went red with anger as she walked the aisles of the F-G section of the fiction area, her long black hair floating behind her like wings as she went. Her bloodred eyes glowed dangerously behind her glasses. Sabrina approached the table hidden away in the large library of Black Rose Academy, a table where not only her bag sat in a chair with her binder and things, but slept a boy. He had long golden hair tied back with a cross-ornamented ponytail, his head rested upon the table and on his arms, looking quite beautiful and angelic asleep, she knew better though.

She dropped an armful of heavy hardback books quite maliciously upon the table with an earth-shaking slam.

_Boku wo tsumi ni somemashou _

_shikou no jiai de  
_

He sat up almost immediately, looking around, his ponytail swinging around like a dogs tail, his gold eyes searching for the source of the noise, "What?"

"No sleeping, we have work to do and I really would like t get this whole horrible experience over with so I can go home and forget our teacher made us be partners for this project," she said quickly and annoyedly, sitting down without so much as a glance again at him.

Krad frowned; of the three Nightshade sisters and the hundreds of girls at the school, Sabrina alone talked to him like that and didn't immediately die at the sight of him. No, she preferred his glasses-wearing twin brother Satoshi and that just irritated him. But he was Krad and he wasn't about to let her continue on that path. He had a plan and so he smirked.

_  
Kairaku no yaiba de  
Tsubasa wo kirisute_

He started by pretending to be angered by her, 'Fine, whatever four-eyes, move over."

He got up and walked over to sit right beside her, grabbing the book in front of her so she could see him better. She just grimaced at his sight and closeness to her, "Get away from me, you blonde dolt."

Krad gave her a bored look despite being thoroughly amused by her irritation, "Don't tell me what to do, idiot."

Sabrina huffed and grabbed his book from him and started to read it, "I am not an idiot, you moron; you're not smarter than me, actually you're not smart enough to even read this book, pick one of the easier ones."

"Am I really that bad?" she felt shivers go through her as his silky voice whispered itself into her ear; he'd leaned real close to her.__

Mi mo kokoro mo tokeaeru 

_Towa__ naru rakuen  
_

Sabrina blushed automatically fell out of her chair, landing on the ground with as harsh thud. Not that she cared; she was busy staring at Krad with frightened, widened eyes. He stood up, smirking down at her as he then walked from his seat beside to her side and remove her glasses, 'Aw, they're crooked aren't they? But you don't need them after all, you just have they so you can avoid being noticed, don't you? You 're much more beautiful than your sisters, Sabrina."

He meant it too; she was breathtaking without those glasses, like an angel hidden away. He set her glasses on the table beside them and she pouted, looking away; he didn't like that so he grabbed her by the chin, still smirking like a madman before suddenly and forcefully kissing her. Her eyes went even wider, her face went redder; she hadn't expected that. Soon after though, without even meaning to, she found herself melting into it and returning the kiss.

_Odori kurue soshite _

_Kuroi__ namida wo nagase  
_

He licked at her lips like a hungry cat and she gave in, giving his tongue entrance to her mouth and he took it, exploring every centimeter he could. He forced her to lay down, unbuttoning her school shirt and unhooked her bra; she moaned into his mouth as he fondled her breasts.

_Aa... kirei...  
_

Krad broke the kiss to go down her neck, then to her chest; Sabrina felt fire burning through her at he licked at her skin, kissing her breasts and carefully leaving hickies. She never thought he'd be doing this to her one day, nor that she'd like it and allow him so close. He went even further, kissing her stomach as his hands went up her legs, up and under her skirt on either side of her, his cold fingers brushing the delicate skin of her thighs.

She moaned more and more as he did.

_  
Yorokobi todokeyou_

He smirked hearing that then pulled off her panties. Her heart skipped a beat as he stroked her area(me: yeah, I'm a squeamish lemon writer, shoot me!), her body tensing at his touch. he ran his fingers over her until suddenly she felt one such finger enter and reach farther than no other ever had before.

Sabrina gasped at the feeling and tried to move from the source but he refused to let her. He moved his lips back to her own, savoring the taste all the way up. Despite his attempts to hush her though, she still let out stifled moans; she almost bit off his tongue when he added in another long thin finger.

_  
Kanbina itami de  
_

He pulled his lips away, "Aw does that hurt?"

She refused to answer him, or maybe just couldn't; either way he retaliated by separating his fingers within her. The result was he giving off a scream that if they weren't alone in the library, Krad knew it would have brought people running. But that solitude was why he chose then and there to do it; their being partners for English class was just a wonderful coincidence.

He licked his lips at that scream, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Stop.....playing around.......bastard," she said rather out of breath but still spitting fire.

That just thrilled Krad and made this all the more fun for the crazy blonde; aw yes he had to be crazy to think this up. He pulled his fingers out slowly, very slowly, together but still quite painful still, then whispered to her, "It's not play; it's preparation. Can't have my toy break in the middle of the real fun now can I?"

Sabrina glared at him, at the "toy" comment but he loved it; he kept that horrible but incredibly hot smirk. Then suddenly she had the smirk too and just from that he felt himself harden a bit, "Toy am I? Breakable am I? Come off it, Krad; you don't believe that half as much as you act like you do. If you did, you'd have tried this long ago; stop talking and show if you're truly worth all this build-up."

He was surprised, aroused and very challenged by this; even more so when she arched her back and rubbed herself against him. He hadn't expected any of that. She grabbed his ponytail, fingers running through his beautiful golden hair and over his just-as-beautiful silver cross, then she embedded those fingers within the hair and pulled him down forcefully into a passionate kiss. All her hate switched sides, he could tell; she wanted him. But though his _original _plan had been to leave her wanting more once he got her to this point, he couldn't do it now; Krad could feel it in every fiber of his very soul that he wanted her too. She just tasted so very good.

_  
Saiketa hane shiki _

_Tsumete__ kimi wo yokatayou  
_

He returned the kiss with just as much passion as she had started it, his hands now trailing to her hips. She almost started shivering again at his light-as-a-feather touch, but refrained, too busy with his lips to care. He set his hands upon those hips, gently gripping them. She fumbled to catch up with everything he'd done so far; unbuttoning, unzipping his pants then setting her thumbs in the pockets to help move them, finally using her legs to push him off him. His boxers soon joined. She was unbuttoning his own school shirt when he finally started and she had to stop from tension; in a slow agonizing slide in, the blonde entered Sabrina. Once again she almost bit his tongue off in their kiss, causing Krad to pull away to listen to her moans and gasps of pain and pleasure. It spread quickly through her like a fire through a dry forest.

He continued to push into her, digging deep, deeper than his fingers had reached or could have, all the while slow and painful. She whimpered his name a few times; it wasn't enough for him though.

"Sabrina, answer a question for me; do you like this? I mean really, is this something you want, is this something you _need_?"

"Yes….oh yes……I like it….I want it…….please, I….need it….." those words came so naturally it was strange.

Krad licked her neck, still going slow, "More?"

"Faster…"

"First, do you hate me?"

"You're…..being cruel….." her body was adjusting; he needed to do more.

But those three words were perfect to his ears. Ah yes, he was indeed cruel, but so was she.

_Itoshi sugiru sugata ni _

_Ima, juu-ji wo kirou  
_

And so he went faster, more into her. Sabrina's cries of ecstasy revitalized him now, no longer mostly pain but pleasure, and only made him go harder. Her fingers clenched his hair so tight that they dislodged the cross and it fell; she quickly grabbed it in her free hand and kissed it as if in a trance. He continued his assault; she moved with him and played with his cross. It annoyed him quite abit to be ignored, and ignored he was, more so because he knew she was doing it to irritate him. Her blood red eyes staring back at him told that.

Krad growled then grabbed the cross from her using his teeth. She pouted but only for a second because his next thrust was extra harsh. It had so much force that she screamed, "Ah….Krad!"

_  
Toki hanaseba ii _

_Afuredashi souna yokubou  
_

Her scream awoke something within him and he felt something building up inside. But he held it back, refusing absolutely to climax before she did.

He did duck his head down and set the cross back into her hands, the movements causing his hair to fall from its tail, the ribbon falling somewhere as a golden curtain fall over them. They were both breathing hard, hot and quite sweaty.

Suddenly Sabrina gasped strangely, looking as if all the breath had suddenly been drained from her whole body. She felt herself give in to her orgasm, very cell suddenly and violently alive and on fire. It was nothing like it was with Satoshi, it was…..perfection.

He was happy on so many counts; he joined almost immediately. Krad released everything he had had building up inside him into her, a tiny bit spilling out as he gave another harsh thrust. He saw stars, blazing stars, and paradise.

_Sono toki ni hajimete _

_Shukufuku__ no kane ga naru  
_

In unison the two spoke each others name, embracing those names as she had embraced him within her. As the last of their energies died by movement and sounds of ecstasy, all previous feelings of hatred and distaste were banished.

Finally he pulled out and collapsed, unable to lay beside her because of the chairs. The light of a falling sun landed upon them from the highest window. She looked at him and he managed to turn is head so their eyes met; he smiled and stroked her hair now, whispering one thing;

"Aa... kirei..."


End file.
